bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Fighter III
Super Fighter III is a bootleg port of ''Street Fighter II'', (most likely based on ''Street Fighter II': - Championship Edition'') for the Famicom. Overview From the original roster, only 9 made it to Super Fighter III, those being Ryu, Blanka, Guile, Ken (who is just a pallete swap of Ryu), Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Vega (Balrog in Japan), Sagat, and M.Bison (Vega in Japan). Everyone has most of their moves, with the exceptions of Guile's other basic attacks, Dhalsim's Yoga Flame, and Vega's Wall Climb. The stages have all been ported over, except Chun-Li's, who now uses a totally original stage for unknown reasons. Some moves are performed differently as well: Ryu/Ken's Shoryuken and Sagat's Tiger Uppercut require the player to hold Forward, tap Down while still holding Forward, and then press A'''. Dhalsim's air attacks are preformed by pressing A or B during the height of his jump. Also, any of the charge attacks (ones that require the player to hold down or back) will lose their "charge" if holding '''Down-Forwards or Down-Backwards. All of the music in the game is entirely original. This game has managed to keep the gameplay close to the original although notably, it doesn't retain any combos. Unlike many pirates which either stay with 3 colors or only color in certain tiles, the way the sprites are done is that tiles are placed on top of one another similar to how the sprites in the ''Mega Man'' games are done. As the NES only has two buttons, strong/weak attacks are determined by how long the buttons are pressed. The opponents go in a preset order, instead of having the non-boss fighters be chosen at random. Characters Ryu/'Ken' *Hadouken - Down, Down-Forward, Forward + A *Shoryuken - Hold Forward, tap Down and press A''' while still holding '''Forward *Hurricane Kick - Down, Down-Back, Back + B''' '''Blanka *Electricity - A''' repeatedly *Beast Roll - Hold '''Back for 1 second, Forward + A''' '''Guile (also for Mario, Zangief, E.Honda and Balrog in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo) *Sonic Boom - Hold Back for 1 second, Forward + A''' *Somersault Kick - Hold '''Down for 1 second, Up + B''' '''Chun-Li *Head Stomp - While in the air, press Down + B *Wall Jump - Press Up and a direction away from the wall *Lightning Kicks - B''' repeatedly *Spinning BIrd Kick - Hold '''Down for 1 second, Up + B''' '''Dhalsim *Yoga Spear - While in the air, hold B''' at the top of your jump *Yoga Mummy - While in the air, '''A at the top of your jump *Yoga Fire - Down, Down-Forward, Forward + A''' '''Balrog (aka Vega) *Wall Jump - Press Up and a direction away from the wall *Rolling Crystal Flash - Hold Back for 1 second, Forward + A''' *Flying Barcelona Attack - Hold '''Down for 1 second, Up + B'''. Press '''A to do a claw attack. (Note: The player cannot control the jump and the Izuna Drop is missing from this port) Sagat *High Tiger Shot - Down, Down-Forward, Forward + A''' *Low Tiger Shot - '''Down, Down-Forward, Forward + B''' *Tiger Uppercut - Hold '''Forward, tap Down and press A''' while still holding '''Forward Vega (aka M.Bison) *Psycho Crusher - Hold Back for 1 second, Forward + A''' *Scissors Kick - Hold '''Back for 1 second, Forward + B''' *Head Stomp - Hold '''Down for 1 second, Up + B''' Clones *Street Fighter III' - A title hack of ''Super Fighter III that replaces the title screen with the Street Fighter III logo from Yoko's ''Street Fighter III''. Two versions of this hack exist, one of which gives each character a recolor. These versions have a cheat where if the player presses Up + Start during the match, the opponent's health will drain, then requiring only one attack to be defeated. If the cheat is entered again before the player's fighter is in the win animation, the opponent will get up and the player's character will get stuck, causing a softlock. *''Mari Street Fighter III Turbo'' (although could be Mari Street Fighter '''IV' Turbo'', since the roman numeral looks more like a IV) - Adds about 44 clones to the roster. However, four of these aren't really recolors, but broken Guile clones, these being Mario, Zangief, E.Honda and Balrog (M.Bison in Japan). Mario's sprites are also used in Mario Fighter III. Most of the recolors of the normal characters will change into another character every match. (For example, if one of the Ryu recolors is chosen for the first match, in the next one the player will become Blanka). This also retains the health drain cheat from Street Fighter III. Trivia *By holding B+Select+Start and then doing a soft reset, the player can access a "self-test" screen where it'll show the results of the PRG/CHR CRC tests, the mirroring modes test and the IRQ test. [http://tcrf.net/World_Hero_%28NES%29 World Hero (NES) at TCRF] ** In Mari Street Fighter III Turbo, this just results in a black screen and the game locks up. *''Master Fighter VI''' uses graphics from this game. Hummer Team's ''Mortal Kombat 2'' contains the lowercase font from that game within its ROM, probably due to the fact it was built off Master Fighter VI'. *The Mario in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo resembles the one seen in Mario Fighter III. *Some of Cony's Street Fighter II Pro variations use SFIII's portraits. However, these same variations appear to have no involvement from Cony. *''Yingxiong Chuan - World Hero'' uses the same engine as this game does and contains the same "self-test" screen. World Hero most likely came out after Super Fighter III, evidenced by having the same peace sign and VS sprites. *The PCB of the hacks usually have "JY" written on the chips or the PCB, which suggests that J.Y. Company originally released them. Gallery 20190925_173314.jpg|Original release. IMG 5359.JPG|Street Fighter III - 18 Fighters. References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Mario games Category:Crossover Games Category:1992 video games Category:1994 video games Category:Ports